Questions, Decorations, and Withdraw
by xxMitsuko6xx
Summary: It's just impossible for them to have a normal holiday, espically with Avery being incrediably naive and on a sugar high.


This is a series that I decided to start working on, because I had a short story due in my english class. This is the result of what I ended up thinking of to do for it. I know that it's not the best writing ever, due to the fact that I had a limited amount of time to finish writing it, and then typing it, so that I could get it finished before the due date.

I plan on writing more stories about this in the future, ones that are far better then this.

So far, Aiden, Avery, and Axel are mine. The names I came up randomly, and once I had them down, I didn't want to change them. Don't steal them or report me for using the name of a character. But I don't own anything else that's mentioned.

Just to save a bit of confusion, yes, all of them are female. I know that Aiden is a boys name, but I just felt like using it. And I think I managed to give a few decent description of what their personalities are like for now.

So consider this a small preview of what's to come, although I promise that future stories will be a lot better.

* * *

_December 14th , 1:13 in the afternoon._

It was the fifth time that week that the door slammed on the face of some stupid bum trying to buy travel insurance. "Avery! I told you to take the Triple A sign off the front of the house!" Aiden shouted angrily at her roommate over the SpongeBob theme song that was blasting from within their secret lair. A.k.a. – the basement. It was just another ten seconds before Avery was scrambling up the stairs, tripping up them several times before she collided with the closed door. A thud echoed as a result before she tumbled back down them, all three dozen flights of stairs.

__

Thirty minutes later…

Once again Avery was sitting in the front of the television, this time in the living room, while Invader Zim was airing, turned down to a slightly lower volume. She was covered with band aids in various places as usual. There was a lopsided grin on her face while she munched on chocolate covered Oreos. "Aiden, what do you have a boys name again?!" She chirped suddenly, leaping up from sitting cross legged on the floor, starting to bound all over the room like crazy. "Cause it's an awesome name, now sit down and eat your cookies." And not even given a choice, she was pushed back down in front of the television. As if the conversation never happened, or like Avery had an extremely short term memory loss, she got into the same comfortable spot as she had been in before, attention focused on the TV as she continued to munch on the chocolate covered Oreos.

__

Meanwhile - Upstairs in Axel's game room…

About a dozen or so thuds continued to echo downstairs, muffled by the sound resistant walls. Yet again Avery was going crazy, either getting smacked around by Aiden, or was having some sort of crazy tea party with a wild animal she brought in the house. Axel's thumbs moved rapidly to press buttons, as the simple graphics of an old Pokémon game flashed on the screen. She was on the final battle of the Pokémon league at last, after playing non stop for hours, without a single break, or even stopping to save the game. That was until a red light flashed, and the batteries went dead, the screen of her GBA went blank instantly.

There was a long, silent pause before the device was chuckled across the room, landing somewhere deep within a mound of skelanimals plush toys. The dark haired girl that could barely be seen in the darkness of the room dragged herself off the bed and onto the floor. She crawled under the bed after that, blending into the shadows which were almost as black as her clothing. The black light which hung from the ceiling from a chain flickered and went out, leaving the room shrouded in complete and total darkness, despite the fact it was a bright and sunny day outside.

__

Three days later.

A tall, pointed object was sitting in the living room corner, covered up with a tarp which concealed it all the way. Aiden was sitting on a chair, in a long black sleeved shirt and tattered old jeans, her feet bare and shoeless. She was nibbling on the end of her thumb, a lollipop stick handing from the corner of her mouth. _1_ Avery was dressed in some cheesy Christmas sweatshirt, and a short jean shirt despite the cold weather outside. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, covered in colorful bows and ribbons and clips. She bounded all over the room, singing Christmas music off key much to the annoyance of the entire neighborhood. Axel was…well, nobody ever really knew, as she wore a hooded cloak that resembled those of organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts. She always did whenever she came out of her room, the hood pulled up and casting shadows over her face. "Anyway, now that we're all here.." Aiden began in a feigned tone of seriousness, just about to start explaining when she got cut off by Avery. "Ohhh! We're going to have a real Christmas this year! I saw you bringing in the tree last night, so I already made a list of all the lights and decorations that we-.." Once again, as it often happened, Aiden managed to shut her up by giving the hyperactive girl a cookie, putting her back in front of the television and turning on cartoons to distract her.

__

Five hours later.

Somehow Aiden had gotten the list from Avery, went out shopping with Axel, and returned with a dozen large, brown bags full of Christmas decorations and ornaments. Not to mention all the groceries they bought to make Christmas foods, and a lot of snacks. It was extremely late when they had put everything away, almost eleven o' clock, so they both went to bed right away.

__

A week later - December 24th, Christmas Eve

Not much had gotten accomplished aside from putting the many ornaments and lights onto the tree. But after that they abandoned it, as the lights wouldn't light up, so they could only put the presents under the tree and wait for Christmas morning.

It was Christmas Eve when there was finally a break through. Axel was on the sofa, playing some random game on her PSP. Aiden had just finished off her seventeenth boy of pocky that evening when the front door finally opened and then slammed. "I'm home!" Avery chirped happily as usual, bounding into the living room, dragging along a familiar figure. At least he was to Aiden. "Crispin Freeman!" And the rabid screams of a happy fan girl began.

An hour later, after Aiden had a fit and then fainted, and was woken up by Axel throwing a glass of ice water on her face. Aiden had gotten over the shock of meeting her favorite voice actor, though she still kept twitching frequently, still giggling to herself like mad.

"So…your friend Avery said that you needed help getting your Christmas tree lit up..?" He asked uncomfortably while Aiden clung to his arm while they all sat around in chairs and on the sofa. So far, it was the best Christmas that Aiden had ever had, even if she still had to put up with Avery, for once she did something decent.

__

Once short explanation and the inspection of a Christmas tree later

The lights lip up like fireflies about a minute after Crispin freeman crawled behind the tree, then came back out a few short moments later. All three girls were staring in amazement, as if it was the most magical thing in the world; even the tree had gotten Axel's attention. The obvious question still lingered as they continued to stare. "Umm, you forgot to plug in the first string of lights.." He rubbed the back of his head, while Aiden did a face palm, Avery got distracted again, running off to the kitchen to get the fondue maker. Axel just shrugged, leaving the room, disappearing down the hall to retreat into the darkness of her room.

__

The next day, December 25th, Christmas

Just as it was every year, the morning was chaotic, epically with Avery, she made sure that everyone was awake nice and early. At six thirty in the morning to be exact. It was a fast blur of activity, Aiden getting half a dozen new cosplay costumes. Axel, mostly gift cards for electronic stores to go buy cd's for herself, as nobody knew what she liked. Avery, various candies, which she really didn't need, the girl was already hyped up enough, a few visa gift cards to spend where she wanted, and somehow, she'd gotten an Akita puppy, colored like amber with a white underside.

Exchanging brief glances, Aiden and Axel could only imagine how much damage was soon to come to their hideout, so they retreated back to their individual rooms, going to bed and making plans to dog proof the house while they slept.

Taking her new puppy outside on a collar and leash, Avery spent the rest of the day frolicking about the neighborhood, continuing to sing Christmas carols until noon. Eventually the neighbors got tired of it and called the police, so they took Avery into the station until after Christmas was over.

After a week, Aiden and Axel finally realized that Avery was missing, so they was forced to go bail her out, as the police were given a warrant to arrest them if they didn't. Even trained professionals could only handle so much of the hyperactive girl and her puppy, who hadn't stopped talking or slept for even a minute since they brought her in.

Somehow they managed to survive into the next year, and things remained intact and fairly peaceful. Of course, that was until Valentine's Day came…

* * *

1. Just in case that part wasn't all that clear, she was cosplaying as Beyond Birthday.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R. ^^

The next story will be coming out soon, either today or tomorrow.


End file.
